2014.07.31 - Welcome Home, Jericho
When: 28 July 2014, 2100 hours Where: Abandoned Research Platform, Atlantic Ocean After a grueling mission, and a semi-thrilling followup mission, Slade Wilson's men have taken off for a well-deserved period of rest. To that end, they avail themselves of whatever entertainment is to be found on the deep-sea oil rig that was converted into a research station, and then reconverted into a base for Deathstroke's new private military corporation. Which is to say, they're all basically just going to sleep, drink, or play poker. But Slade himself has no use for either rest or entertainment. Instead, he left his recently-rediscovered son in the care of one of his lieutenants with vague instructions to "Take care of him.", and immediately began preparing his gear for the next mission. Which is why he's in the room that doubles as his home and personal armory, wearing his version of casual clothing and polishing a sword that already looks nearly brand new. Staring at the edge of the blade through his one remaining eye, Slade apparently sees flaws that the average person would not. Behind him on a large television, news about the recent rampage plays. Commentators question Johnny Storm's mental competence, while the reputation of the Fantastic Four seems to have taken something of a hit, especially in China. But Slade knows the full story already, so he pays the newsreel very little mind. Yes, the Chinese were pretty spooked, to say the least. The rest of the world had been frightened as well, but it was especially real to those living in the densely populated regions along the Yanghtze River. The news channel begins to play back the footage of Johnny's confession to the public, followed by a discussion in the newsroom. Many are still questioning whether or not he's lying--after all, how can normal people know for sure unless they trust a telepath, like Dr. Xavier? Not everyone is ready to do such a thing. Oh, and to top it all off, the Torch claims that the perpetrator, Joseph William Wilson, is still at large. So yeah, no one is anywhere close to feeling settled about all this. He could control anyone! And that's only if Johnny Storm is even telling the truth. He might just be trying to take the focus off of himself. While the news is playing and Slade is polishing is already brand new blade, Joseph appears in the doorway. He looks up at the TV, then sighs and looks away. There he'd gone again, ruining someone else's life. Hopefully the Four can get their reputation back in order again... There's a long silence as he watches his father indulging in OCD behavior over the blade. "Whenever you tire of lurking behind me you're free to come inside, Joseph." How he knew that his son was behind him isn't all that important. Truth be told, there are probably a half dozen ways that he knew. His words are terse, his tone controlled, and he appears far more interested in his sword than he does in asking his son why he's no longer dead. "You're here for a reason, I expect." Slowly, he stands up, still running a cloth across the flat of the blade as he turns around. The question seems a bit loaded, as if he were not merely asking the boy why he was here today, but why he was here at all. Joseph nods and comes in, sitting down across from the television. He isn't exactly surprised that his father knew he was there...probably knew it from the very moment he arrived. He glances up at the TV again, where the discussion regarding Johnny's psychological state is still going in the newsroom, then turns back to Slade and watches him intently as he makes a statement that is actually a question. It is certainly a loaded question... what does he mean, exactly? Is he wondering why he's in this particular room right now, or is it more a question of 'how are you still alive?'. Jericho decides to start with the obvious. 'Well,' he signs. 'You can probably imagine what they would have done to me if I'd just hung around there.' There, as in at the broken dam. "Which is, of course, why you were retrieved." He possesses a prodigious gift for summary, and makes a daring escape that involved an airplane and a winch sound like a trip to the post office. His compulsion is satisfied, and the blade is placed with a fluid motion into a sheath, and placed on a table next to some important-looking papers, blueprints, and a tablet. And a box of grenades. "I will not allow my son to be incarcerated and experimented on. You should know that. Nor will I allow you to throw a public tantrum and jeopardize my reputation. Which is why, for now, you will remain here until I can hire a team of scientists to determine the cause of your... reappearance." At the mention of jeopardizing Slade's reputation, Joseph's face falls a bit. 'I know...I'm sorry.' He certainly owes Torch and his friends more than he does his father, but he knows more than anyone that Slade values his reputation greatly. 'I lost it.' He quirks a brow at the older man at his last comment, however. He doesn't want Joseph to be incarcerated and experimented upon, yet he himself is allegedly going to do the same thing to him? And he didn't think about the fact that his son himself might know the cause of his -own- reappearance? 'Maybe you should have said, 'I will not allow my son to be incarcerated and experimented on -by anyone other than myself-?' "I'm a cautious man, Joseph, and I have much to lose." With his back turned toward the younger man, he pours over some schematics on his desk, marking a couple of 'X' marks in a few spots. "I would very much like to believe that you've simply returned to me, miraculously, with no strings attached. But I live in the real world, and that means that even if you are my son, unchanged... the price for your return is going to be great." "And so, for now, I have instructed my quartermaster to prepare a room for you in the barracks. All of your needs will be seen to, but you will not be allowed to leave until I have gotten to the truth of things. And then I suppose we'll see." Joseph watches as his father turns away to look over some schematics, listening to his reasons behind detaining him here. He supposes it makes sense. But the real question is, is his father really trying to make amends for his past? Or is he just talking because his son would be useful to him? After a moment, he gets up and walks over to the schematic Slade is looking at, glancing down at it. 'I hid in your body.' he informs him. 'At least as far as I know...what is this for?' The schematic is folded up and placed out of view. "Never mind that." Slade turns back around, a bit of conflict obviously brewing behind his remaining blue eye. "That's an interesting theory. But I don't suppose we'll know the full story until my experts arrive. Until then, I suggest you get comfortable, perhaps get a few things from the commissary. We just received a new shipment this morning, so the shelves shouldn't be picked clean yet." He heads toward the door, opening it as if to show the young man out. "Now, if you'll excuse me, a multi-million dollar mercenary corporation doesn't run itself. I have contracts to negotiate and base repairs to authorize." "And Joseph, I really am glad to see you again. Whatever the reason." Well he didn't really expect his father to trust him. But it was worth a shot. He shrugs and doesn't try to push it. He nods and starts toward the door once Slade opens it, but turns around one more time when his father admits he is very glad to see him again. Heh, he doesn't know why he's glad to see his own son? Okay, then. But then again, this is Deathstroke we're talking about. 'I guess you're better than the Chinese authorities. Even if you're basically doing the same thing they would've done.' He turns to leave, then stops again. 'Do you have any instruments around here? Like, musical instruments.' "I honestly don't know, but I doubt it. Still, if you talk to the quartermaster he'll be able to order whatever you need for the next supply run. Unfortunately, the privacy that comes with operating on a deep sea research platform also comes with a bit of inconvenience." Slade looks back at all the stuff in his room/armory. There are rocket launchers and explosives galore, but also things like crystal decanters, tailored suits, and pieces of authentic artwork. "Inconvenience for everyone but me, that is." 'I'll ask him, then.' Jericho pauses. Then, 'Thank you.' is signed before he finally leaves the room, shutting the door behind him to leave his father to whatever business he may need to attend to. Category:Log